


Something To Get Off My Chest

by 8BitSkeleton



Category: Funhaus (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Body Worship, Breast Fucking, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BitSkeleton/pseuds/8BitSkeleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon loves Lawrence's body. Like, really loves Lawrence's body. His tits, especially.</p><p>--</p><p>Lawrence asks, “Why do you like my—my chest so much?”</p><p>Jon smiles. Says, “Because it’s awesome.”</p><p>Lawrence lays a hand on Jon’s hair, speaks softly, “You act like you want to fuck them.”</p><p>Jon lets out a surprised gasp, eyes widening marginally, hips stuttering down on Lawrence’s lap. </p><p>Lawrence says, “Wow. Wish I would’ve known that earlier.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something To Get Off My Chest

**Author's Note:**

> this was written as a commission!

They don’t go on dates often. Like, not on _date_ dates. Proper ones with wine and dine, sit-down dinners that aren’t picked up after paying for them. Y’know, something at an actual restaurant.

They don’t do it often, but they are doing it tonight.

Jon asked, Lawrence accepted.

So they wine and dine. They go out together and they’re wearing actual fancy clothes, none of that flannel and beanie shit. Lawrence is wearing a black button up, paired with his best jeans (best in Jon’s opinion; they hug Lawrence’s thighs so _beautifully_ ). And as for Jon, well. He likes to think he looks dapper, too. He shaved for this date, put mousse in his hair, is wearing a damn sports coat. He looks pretty damn good.

The place they go to is nice. The tablecloths are white and there’s a repeating harp track playing from the speakers on top of them. The food is good; great, even, but not cheap.

And so three courses and four glasses of wine later, they go back to Lawrence’s place. Jon feels good as he climbs the familiar stairs to Lawrence’s apartment.

There’s a lull in conversation as Lawrence takes out his keys. Jon leans by the closed door, smiling small. As Lawrence unlocks his apartment door, he speaks, not looking at Jon as he asks, “Is this the part of the night where you seduce me?”

Jon raises an eyebrow. He watches Lawrence walk inside and leave the door open for Jon to follow. Jon does follow, closes the door and locks it out of habit while Lawrence leaves his things on the dining room table.

Jon replies then, asks back, “This part only? Like I haven’t been trying all night?”

Lawrence quirks an eyebrow. “Have you really been trying? Because as far as I know, I’m still wearing clothes.”

Jon walks up to him, hands slipping into his pockets. “I’m playing the long game.”

Lawrence looks at him like he’s trying to size Jon up. “Didn’t know you were into that.”

Jon shoots back without thinking, “I’m into you.”

Lawrence rolls his eyes, hides his fond smile. Says, “Oh, stop, I’m getting harder by the second.”

Jon hides his fond smile, too. Says, “Shut up.” He slips his hands from his pockets to Lawrence’s shoulders and leans in for a kiss.

The kiss is slow and unhurried, but insistent. Jon pushes into Lawrence and Lawrence, not to be deterred, pushes back.

Jon slides his hands from Lawrence’s shoulders, down his arms, to his wrists. As he goes, he presses Lawrence into the dining room table behind them, the edge of it digging into the backs of Lawrence’s thighs. Jon transfers his hands from Lawrence’s wrists to Lawrence’s hips, feeling the soft flesh give underneath his fingers. Lawrence sighs as Jon trails his hands down to the bottom of Lawrence’s untucked button-up.

Jon’s fingers push the fabric up. He pulls away from the kiss to whisper onto Lawrence’s lips. “And this would be the part of the night where I am successful in seducing you.”

Lawrence murmurs back, “Thank you for the step-by-step narration.”

Jon smiles. Says, “You’re welcome. I will now try to take off your shirt.”

Lawrence rolls his eyes, leans his hands against the table. Says, “If you keep going with this dirty talk, we might as well just take this to the bedroom.”

Jon says a cheery, “See, I knew I could charm your pants off.”

Lawrence says, “My pants are still on.”

Jon says, “Not for much longer.” He wiggles his eyebrows, “You said something about a bed?”

Lawrence swallows his smile, says, “You know where it is.”

Jon does indeed know where the bedroom is. He takes a step back from Lawrence and raises an eyebrow, challenging. He shrugs off his jacket and throws it onto the couch. He toes off his boots and leaves them by the door of the bedroom. He starts undoing the buttons of his shirt, turns on the light in the bedroom.

He’s halfway done unbuttoning his shirt when Lawrence walks in, hands on his own shirt buttons. Jon smiles and walks over, letting his shirt fly open between them as he leans in for a kiss and bats Lawrence’s fingers away, taking over. Jon enjoys the unyielding push-pull of the kiss while his hands work on the last buttons of Lawrence’s shirt. Lawrence slides his fingers into Jon’s hair as his shirt falls open between them.

Jon breaks the kiss, now opting to watch Lawrence’s chest rise and fall as he regains his breath. Lawrence’s hands fall from Jon’s hair to his shoulders as Jon admires him.

Jon breathes out, “Hot damn.” His hands immediately go for Lawrence’s exposed skin, his hands tracing around the contours of Lawrence’s stomach, the curve of his waist, the line of his ribs.

Lawrence pushes away from Jon, shrugs off his shirt. Says, “It’s nothing special.”

Jon has heard that one before. How the fuck can Lawrence not like his body? Jon is so enamored by it, fuck. Still staring at Lawrence’s body, too stunned for anything else, he replies, “It is to me.”

Lawrence shrugs, throws himself onto the bed. Says, “To each his own.” Jon ignores how Lawrence’s words catch.

Instead, Jon slips off his own shirt, walks to the bed and murmurs, “Fuck yeah, to my own.” He settles himself onto Lawrence’s lap.

Jon’s hands trail up Lawrence’s torso, coming up to cup the swell of Lawrence’s tits. Lawrence lets out a long, slow breath, his fingers finding Jon’s hips. Jon swipes his thumbs over Lawrence’s nipples, and it makes Lawrence hiss. Jon hides a smirk and swipes again, enjoys the way Lawrence shudders.

Jon asks, “Enjoying yourself?”

Lawrence swallows hard, “Trying to.”

Jon hums and nods, his hands enjoying the soft give of Lawrence’s body. From his perch on Lawrence’s lap, he feels the half-hard press of Lawrence’s dick as he manipulates the flesh under his fingers. As Lawrence lets out a small noise from the back of his throat, Jon leans down, licks his lips, watches as Lawrence’s chest stutters with breath. Jon hums again, appreciatively at the sight. He opens his mouth, pushes up on Lawrence’s cupped tit, takes it into his mouth.

Lawrence says, “ _Fuck._ ”

Jon laves the nipple with wide swipes of his tongue, revelling in the way Lawrence throws his head back and lets loose a few gasping moans, shivery and surprised. Jon swirls his tongue. Lawrence bucks his hips up and Jon feels it against his ass. He licks around the nipple with more force, bites down on it softly.

Lawrence groans in earnest. Jon smiles at the groan, pulls away from one nipple and attaches himself onto the other. Lawrence lets out a moan at Jon’s ministrations, arches his back at the feeling.

Once Jon’s mouth lets up, Jon only licking around Lawrence’s skin lightly, Lawrence asks, his voice low, “Why do you like my—my chest so much?”

Jon smiles and lets go, skimming his lips down the middle of Lawrence tits. Says, “Because it’s awesome.”

Lawrence lays a hand on Jon’s hair, speaks softly, “You act like you want to fuck them.”

Jon lets out a surprised gasp, eyes widening marginally, hips stuttering down on Lawrence’s lap.

Lawrence raises an eyebrow. Jon sits up straight, looking only a little nervous. Lawrence says, “Wow. Wish I would’ve known that earlier.”

Jon asks, “Known what?”

Lawrence sighs, his hands coming down to settle on Jon’s hips again. He asks, “Would you like to fuck my tits, Jon?”

Jon closes his eyes. Takes a deep breath. Says, “Okay. Okay, holy shit. Yes.”

Lawrence smirks, fingers tracing the waistband of Jon’s pants. Says, “Pants gotta come off, man.”

Jon has never taken off his pants quicker. He rolls off Lawrence and kicks them and his underwear off in record time. When he settles back down, naked on Lawrence’s lap, Lawrence motions him closer. Jon swallows hard and knee-walks over Lawrence’s body. He positions himself over Lawrence’s chest, his knees on either side of the ribcage. He looks down, catches sight of how red and kiss swollen Lawrence’s mouth is, how nice and pretty Lawrence’s chest looks, pink from Jon’s ministrations, ready to take—to take Jon’s cock. Jesus.

Lawrence braces his forearms on Jon’s thighs as he cups his tits with his hands and pushes them together. Jon feels like he could come from the look of it alone, holy fuck.

Lawrence’s eyes are half-lidded as he says, “Fuck my tits, Jon.”

Even though he knows Lawrence is half-mocking him, Jon still has to grab his dick at the base to stop himself from coming.

He slowly lowers his dick into the gap of flesh Lawrence has left for him to fit in. He exhales slowly, feeling as if this is surreal, and thrusts once, hissing at the sensation of dry on dry. He thrusts again, furrows his brow.

Lawrence provides, “Lube’s over there.”

Jon looks down at Lawrence, annoyed, but it’s mostly for show. He reaches for the bottle, uncaps it, tips the contents onto his hand. With it, he palms over his dick, readying it, and, for good measure, he slides the rest of the lube over Lawrence’s tits, watching as the slickness catch the light. He lowers himself back into the gap.

Jon thrusts again and holy _fuck_ is it way better. He moves hips slowly, in short bursts, enjoying the feeling and reveling in the way Lawrence’s tits look so good covered in lube with his dick between them, _fuck._ Jon throws his head back, moaning. How the fuck did he ever get this lucky?

Lawrence groans and Jon feels the rumble of his chest on his dick, _holy shit_. Lawrence says, “I love how your dick looks stuffed between my tits, Jon.”

 _God_. Jon’s back bows at the words, and he leans forward, grips the headboard while his hips find a steady pattern of movement that sets his skin on fire.

Lawrence says, “Oh, Jon. You’re leaking so much, it’s a surprise we needed lube at all.”

Jon inhales brokenly, moans unexpectedly. He opens his eyes to find that what Lawrence says is true: his dick is leaking continuously. Jon watches as the precum oozes from the head of his dick, leaving streaks of clear liquid on Lawrence’s collarbone and trailing down to the gap of Lawrence’s tits. Jon gasps at the fact that he’s so turned on he didn’t even realize it. He says, “Fuck, Lawrence—”

Jon’s hips pick up speed. He feels Lawrence press his tits in harder, feels the tips of Lawrence’s fingers ghosting the length of his cock as he moves.

Lawrence speaks in a low voice as he says, “You gonna come from this, Jon? Let’s see if you can get it in my mouth.”

Jon looks down and watches as Lawrence opens his mouth, lays his tongue out. Holy crap, Jon has never been harder, he feels his orgasm bloom at the bottom of his stomach, watches as his cock leaks a steady line of precum before his orgasm starts.

He comes so hard, he feels it in his whole body, every muscle tensing. His cock fucking pulses as he comes, covering Lawrence’s collarbone, neck, up to his lips with cum. Lawrence’s mouth moves before Jon is even finished coming, his tongue catching the trails of cum on his top lip. Lawrence closes his mouth and smiles up at Jon as Jon breathes, just tries to _breathe_. Fuck, that really just happened. And fuck, Lawrence looks so good and so fucking wrecked: his upper chest covered in cum and his tits covered in lube. Jon’s dick gives a weak twitch at the sight.

He sits back on Lawrence’s rib cage, covers his face with his hands. Says, “Oh my god. Oh, my god.”

“It’s okay babe, you can call me Lawrence.”

“Shut up.” Jon breathes in deeply, runs his hands through his hair. Stiffly unseats himself from Lawrence’s torso in order to lay beside him. Jon finishes his thought with, “Jesus, that was good.”

Lawrence wipes some more cum off his collarbone, licks it off his own finger. Looks at Jon and smiles softly, “I liked it too.”

Jon asks, “Is that a thing? Can we do more of that?”

Lawrence seems to consider the question before he answers. Says, “Sure, but I have one condition. In future occasions, you have to tell me that you want to fuck my tits in vivid detail before I let you do it.”

Jon feels a thrill run up his spine. He could really deal with that. He really, really could. He holds out his hand. Says, “Deal.”

Lawrence shakes him on it. Says, “Deal.” Says, “Now, about my boner….”

Jon scoffs at him and pretends to smother him in a pillow before Lawrence pushes it away and says “Asphyxiation too? You are one kinky motherfucker.” And Jon almost completely gives up.

(He does end up helping Lawrence with his boner, though. Eventually.)

**Author's Note:**

> [( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)](http://shiphaus.co.vu/)


End file.
